Malentendido
by Michi Noeh
Summary: Se había equivocado de persona, aunque pensándolo bien el malentendido no fue tan malo como se veía. / UA / Tomadashi / 30 Days OTP Challenge.


_Grandes Héroes como sus personajes le pertenecen a Disney._

N/A._ Aquí Tadashi y Gogo tienen 16 y Hiro 12 años._

.

•

**_Uno. __"Tomados de las manos"_**

•

.

Era jueves por la tarde y su tía Cass les había pedido a él y a Hiro que fueran por víveres para el hogar, entre ellos harina, huevos, azúcar de glaseado y unas cuantas cosas más que necesitaba para preparar las donuts del día siguiente.

En cuanto llegaron al Centro, el menor salió disparado al pasillo de los electrónicos, muy emocionado de oír a otros hablando de la reciente versión para PlayStation de Hero's Duty*, tan alto que a Hiro casi grita de la emoción. Los comerciales en la Tv lo habían anunciado hace semanas, pero estuvo tan concentrado en otros juegos que había olvidado que la tienda los traería ese día.

— ¡¿Puedo—

— No.

— Ni siquiera sabes qué—

— El dinero es para los ingredientes de donuts, quizás en otra ocasión.

— ¡Incluso si vengo aquí mañana, se acabarán! —Gritó desesperado tomándolo del cuello de su camiseta, señalándole el tumulto de niños y adolescentes que tomaban cajas, como si se trataran de la última cura contra alguna enfermedad contagiosa. — Por favor, Dashiii.

El pequeño arrebato del niño había sido tan extraño, que dejó a Tadashi confundido, pero mirándole en ese segundo con las mejillas grandes, los ojos brillantes y esa expresión suplicante, supo que no tenía otra opción.

— No. —Zanjó el tema, frunciendo el ceño.

La boca de Hiro cayó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— No me mires así, es tu lección. Si ahorraras tu mesada en lugar de gastarla para comer gomitas a escondidas, no tendrías este problema — Le explicó, avanzando al pasillo de comestibles. Lo hacía por su bien, Hiro podía ser muy listo para su edad, pero aún seguía siendo un niño y le quedaban cosas por aprender.

Mientras buscaba los víveres con lista en mano, se percató de lo callado que su hermano menor se había quedado. Si le estaba haciendo la ley del hielo, es porque de seguro estaba lo bastante molesto. No quiso ponerse como el malo de la historia, pero debió hacerlo en esta ocasión. Además el dinero de la mesada venía de las ganancias de su tía Cass, quien les recompensaba cada que le ayudaban, aunque Hiro no hiciera mucho. No porque fuera un holgazán, ni grosero, sino porque siendo tan pequeño, las ancianitas lo encontraban adorable y le encantaban tomarle de las mejillas. Tadashi siempre reía cada vez que aquello pasaba.

Sonriendo dio una leve mirada a sus espaldas, la melena de cabello revoltoso estaba allí. ¿Estaría mal darle el gusto a Hiro cuando ya le dio la negativa? Por el otro lado, el mayor también quería jugar Hero's Duty.

Virando los pies con el canasto en la mano izquierda, extendió la otra mano para tomar la de su hermano.

— Bien, es la última vez en que soy demasiado blando. ¡Sólo porque con toda la tarea de la Preparatoria, hace tiempo que no tomo un buen reto de uno contra uno en videojuegos! Así que no estés tan feliz, pues no lo estarás cuando pierdas.

Esperó un comentario burlesco de vuelta, pero se sorprendió de no oír nada de nada. Pues ya que lo pensaba. ¿Las manos de Hiro siempre fueron tan pequeñas?

Una sonido de fingida tos le hizo voltear. De inmediato sus ojos se encontraron con alguien que, definitivamente no era su hermano menor.

— Espero que este no sea tu plan de conquista.

1, 2, 3, 4 y 5 segundos fueron los que Tadashi tardó en caer en cuenta de que aún le estaba sosteniendo la mano, por lo que abochornado la soltó rápidamente.

— Tú no... Es decir, yo no... No fue mi intención, me confundí de...

Sus balbuceos hicieron a la chica sonreír levemente, divertida.

— Sin resentimientos —Se encogió de hombros. Se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, mientras que Hiro pasó a su lado viniendo hacia Tadashi. No pudo evitar dar un vistazo hacía ella, al ver que el mayor tenía la cara roja y la mano sobre su gorra tratando de ocultarse.

— Ah y otra cosa —Ella le dijo desde su lugar, mirándole de soslayo—. No me molestaría el reto, si aún sigue en pie.

Tadashi alzó la cabeza en su dirección, pero luego de la extraña charla la chica sólo se marchó.

— ¿Heh?— Hiro alzó una ceja y señaló, con la cajita del mencionado juego hacia él —. ¿Ella te... te acaba de invitar a una cita?

El mayor abrió la boca cual pez.

— ¿Lo acaba de hacer? —Unos segundos de pensarlo, no le pareció una mala idea.

Pensándolo bien el malentendido no fue tan malo como se veía. De hecho, fue lo mejor de su día.

— Pero ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama. ¿Verdad? —Hiro se burló.

Ya tenía qué hacer ese fin de semana.

"Supongo que preguntaré por ella en la escuela." No será tan difícil, no todas las chicas tienen un mechón púrpura en el cabello.

— ¿Y tú cómo conseguiste eso? —No se había olvidado del tema principal.

— Me ofendes, Dashi. Soy un genio después de todo, tú mismo lo has dicho un millón de veces.

— ¿Se lo apostaste a alguien en piedra, papel o tijeras?

—... —Su rostro abochornado lo decía todo, pero por esta vez el Hamada mayor se lo dejó pasar. Era su modo de darle las gracias.

•

.

*¡Sipi! Es el juego de la película Ralph El Demoledor.

Curiosiades. _Este drabble está basado en la vida real de su servidora. Cuando era pequeña me jalaron de la mano, confundiéndome con otra niña. A diferencia de Gogo, yo no dije nada de nada. Estaba más confundida que otra cosa y la señora enojada me intimidaba. De igual modo, ella pidió disculpas _

_Siempre he querido tomar este reto y ya que mi nuevo OTP no tiene tantos fics, dije. ¿Por qué no? Espero les gustara, críticas son bienvenidas._

_Gracias por leer ^^_


End file.
